Ranger's Apprentice:Just another adventure
by Myrisia
Summary: The Ranger's are in for a surprise when their girly-est Ranger has decided upon taking a new apprentice. Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Rafe P.O.V**

I sat at my desk as the Baron lectured me about my punctuality, or lack thereof. Tomorrow would be Choosing Day and I had yet to pick a child to mentor, like I was supposed to a week ago.

Sifting through the stack of papers that represented the children left to be chosen. I almost pitied them; anyone left un-picked would become a farm hand. Almost no one willingly became a farm hand. I came to rest on the paper of a girl, whose hair matched her name. Raven Nightshayde. I scanned the information provided and jumped from my chair with a girlish giggle escaping my mouth.

"She's perfect!"

The Baron stopped mid-sentence though I have no clue what he said in the first place.

"A girl? I'm sorry but you'll have to choose another, there can't be a girl Ranger!"

"Too bad, once I make up my mind it's mine~" I smiled down at the paper in my hands.

"But Rafe-"one dangerous look from me silenced him, though I'll leave my expression to your imagination.

**Raven P.O.V**

I saw our fief's Ranger squealing in the Baron Michael's quarters from the tree directly across from the Baron's window. I raised an eyebrow and slithered near the tip of the branch I was sitting on, using the swaying motion of the leaves in the wind to conceal me. When I situated myself, I observed silently.

"She's a girl, a letter to the King won't change that!" The Baron argued.

"It will if it's from me!" He said with flourish and a wave of a paper. I squinted, trying to see the paper better. He snapped his hands to his and I sighed harshly. Rafe's head whipped around and he looked straight into my eyes before passing me over; I remained unmoving.

I watched as he continued arguing with the Baron Michael, but his eyes always strayed back to my hiding place, to make sure no one was here probably. I didn't think he noticed me.

**Rafe P.O.V**

_'She definitely has talent,' _ I think as my eyes flickered breifly back to the window. I hadn't noticed the girl in the tree until she let out a very un-lady-like sigh. I took the paper that was in my hands and folded it up before sticking it into one of my many pockets. Once again, the Baron rambled on.

"Baron?" i said calmly.

"Yes?" he paused his rampant babbling to reply. With a smile I answered.

"Shut up." With that, i went for the door, as I was closing it, I looked at the window one more time before clicking it shut. The tree had been empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **_These are short, and for that I am sorry, thank you to whoever reads my story! I would also like to thank those who gave constructive criticism. _

**Disclaimer: this has been disclaimed I don't own Ranger's Apprentice! I apologize for not putting it before, don't sue me! I have nothing but the clothes on my back and a pizza box!**

**Rafe**

"She definitely has talent." I think as my eyes flicker briefly back to the window.

I hadn't noticed the girl in the tree until she let out a very un-lady like sigh. I took the paper that was in my hand and folded it up before sticking it into one of my many pockets. Once again, the Baron rambled on.

"Baron…" I said calmly.

"Yes?" he paused in his babble to reply. With a smile I answered.

"Shut up!" With that, I went for the door. As I was closing it, I looked to the window one more time. The door clicked shut. There was no one in the tree.

**Raven**

The second the Ranger's gaze had left the tree, I scurried down the tree and set my pace at a dead run. Whilst running, I ran straight into a gnarled motley Ranger cloak, then cursed mentally. I mumbled an apology and sprinted away. I hoped Rafe didn't see me.

Rounding a corner, I saw a few other castle wards of Castle Blackstone. Seth waved and I stumbled, my foot catching on a booted foot. The ground rushed towards my face and I dreaded the taste of dirt. Twisting mid-air, I managed to land on my back instead; sharp rocks dug into my back and forced the air from my lungs. An elegant hand reached out of a cloak to offer assistance.

I glared from under thick lashes and pushed off the ground, then began dusting myself off. An arrogant huff could be heard above me and I ignored the impatient tapping of boots on the gravel road; taking my sweet time. Now it was obvious Rafe had seen me there. I was probably going to be punished.

**Rafe**

To cover my laughter, I huffed impatiently. I had only meant to stop her, not trip her. She stood and brushed herself off. I looked away, but I could feel her glaring at me.

"You should watch where you walk."

I looked back at her. Yep, definitely glaring. Her eyes flickered to where she had run into the cloaked figure then back to me.

"What for? You were obviously in my way." I made a tut-tut noise.

"How rude, as a lady, you should be more feminine and polite. Besides, it's not a good idea to anger a Ranger, I could have you hung in a dungeon by your thumbs and beat with a cactus!" That didn't sound half bad. She continued to glare. I sighed.

"Very well, be off with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry guys, this story has been discontinued for the time being due to the fact that my writing partner lost the journal that we kept this story in, we've been frantic in our search for it, but to no avail, has it been found. I apologize to those eager to read more and offer my deepest condolences and sincerest thanks for even bothering with it in the first place. I promise that I'll start rewriting it as soon as I can, in the mean time, if there are readers who are Percy Jackson fans, I'd love for you to check out my Percy Jackson fanfic. Thanks for your time and consideration,**_

_**-B & K**_


End file.
